


Etude of Dusk

by Mertiya



Series: Chiaroscuro Suite [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Even if the woman is an imp right now, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, That trope where it would be such a pity if you died without knowing the touch of a woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the evening before the final battle.  A perfect time to take up a mischievous imp's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etude of Dusk

            Darkness was falling across Hyrule as Link limped wearily away from the spot that the cannon had dropped him.  It was twilight again, which might have been a fitting time to end all of this, if he hadn’t been so exhausted.  As it was, he didn’t think battling a crazy king who had drowned the land in shadows and nearly killed both him and Midna was something he should do without a good night’s sleep.  So he cracked his neck exhaustedly from side to side and began to set about finding a good place to make camp.

            Midna appeared out of his shadow once he had the campfire going and was munching on some trail rations, dancing across into his lap.  “Good evening, hero,” she chirped brightly, shoving her face into his.  Link wondered if she was planning on flirting with him again.  It had taken him some time to notice—flirtation wasn’t exactly something he’d had much experience with—but sometime around their expedition to Snowpeak, he’d begun to realize that some of her careless remarks were probably not so careless after all.  Not that he’d let her realize he had figured it out—it was just too funny watching her get frustrated at his denseness.  And besides, there hadn’t really been a good moment.

            “So, hero,” smirked Midna.  “It’s such a shame you might die so pure and virginal, don’t you think?”

            This seemed like a good moment.  Link nodded, then reached out and pulled her body closer.  Midna’s mouth fell open.  Link took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her cheek gently.

            “You—you wolf!” sputtered Midna.  “You’ve been acting like you had no idea what I was—and you—you _wolf_!” 

            Link grinned at her.  Teasing Midna was fun, and especially gratifying because it was usually the other way around. Not that he had any idea what to expect next, and he suspected he wasn’t going to keep the upper hand for long.

            He wasn’t disappointed.  Midna grinned back at him, revealing her fangs.  “You’re in for quite the night, doggy.”

            Link gasped as she dove for his neck, kissing and nipping her way down, each nibble sending a tiny jolt of pleasure through him.  He groaned, reaching for her, hands hovering as he realized he would have had no idea what to do with even a normal woman, much less one who apparently wandered around naked at the best of times.

            Midna pulled back for a moment, licking her lips.  “Confused, doggy?  Let me help you out.”  Her hair snaked up from beneath the fragmented stone helm she always wore, and grew as it did so, pressing Link back against the rock behind him. He gave a startled gasp as one protrusion—no longer really resembling a finger—slid down the front of his trousers and coiled around his erection.  The gasp turned into a moan.

            Midna giggled.  “Oh my,” she said. “What’s this I feel? This thing is so big, Link. I’m pretty sure it won’t fit inside little old me.”  Link tried to make a noise of disappointment, but it came out as more of a groan as he bucked into the softness of her hair.  “I guess we’ll just have to improvise,” Midna said cheerfully.  “If that’s all right with you, Wolfy?” She finished by putting a finger on her lip in a half-mocking expression.  Link nodded so hard he felt as if his head were going to fall off.

            Midna somersaulted forward over her hair, winding up supporting herself just in front of his face.  With another grin, she gestured with her hands, and the dark patches on her skin over her legs and breasts melted away, leaving teal skin, nipples, and a thin patch of orange hair between her legs.  Link stared.  Midna stretched, her breasts jiggling slightly.  “Your mouth’s open, idiot,” she said.  “Wanna put that tongue to good use instead of just drooling all over the place?”

            Again, Link nodded eagerly, reaching out with an arm that was promptly pinned back down by her hair.  Midna’s legs brushed his face as she moved forward, positioning herself directly above him, a wave of her scent moving across him.  Link felt his eyes sliding shut and wondered briefly if he would have been so captivated by this if he had never taken the form of a wolf. Midna squirmed closer, her thighs hugging his face, giggling wickedly in a way that shook her body and the hair around Link’s erection.  He moaned, and she squeaked in response, before he clumsily stuck out his tongue and tried to thrust it into her.

            “Not like that, you idiot,” said Midna, after a moment, the hand around him going still. He gasped in disappointment. “Lick it.”  As Link struggled to comply, she continued, her voice breathy and trembling.  “A—a little huh-higher—yes, _there_.”

            The softness of her hair turned slick against him, and he felt a noise bubble out of his mouth.  Midna moaned, loud and ecstatic, above him.  Link’s hips bucked as he continued to move his tongue, trying to concentrate, his senses trying to process too many stimuli all at once. The warmth of Midna’s body and the taste of her—salt and musk and the same Midna scent he had smelled as a wolf—the way her body moved against him and the sound of her soft little squeaking moans—the touch of her hair slick and soft against his lower body.

            “Much better,” Midna said approvingly.  “Oh!” Fluttery little tongue motions worked best, Link was discovering.  She was moving with him now, hips rocking back and forth, the brush of her skin against his face almost as tantalizing as the touch of her hair.

            “Hah,” he breathed into her, paused to give his tongue a break, and kissed the spot between her legs that seemed the most sensitive.

            “Oh—Wolfy!” she squeaked enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on his face. The cry was almost immediately followed by her usual impish giggle.  “Hehe, good dogs deserve treats, don’t they?”

            Link nodded, trailing his tongue across her, and she moaned again. He felt the hair between his legs part, one slick extrusion winding up his thigh and penetrating him from behind. Link shouted in surprise and a little alarm, and it paused.  “Let me try something, and if you don’t like it, I’ll stop,” Midna said, sounding slightly subdued.  Cautiously, Link nodded again, and the tentacle moved again, slower this time. The feeling of something inside him was foreign, but not unpleasant, after the initial shock.  The tentacle moved around, questing as if it were looking for something.  Link wondered what exactly Midna was trying to do.

            He stopped wondering in the next minute, as the tentacle brushed against something he hadn’t been aware of until that moment.  Link shouted again and bucked, lost in sensation, the entirety of his being narrowing to that point inside himself, enveloped in the scent and sense of Midna all around, the safety of a warm shadow on a summer’s night.

            Two more motions, two more movements hanging in a void of heat, two more heartbeats held together—and everything disappeared in a wash of white.

            Link’s breath hitched as his spinning mind settled itself slightly. Midna was still squeaking and moving desperately on top of him, and he managed to redouble his efforts with his tongue, despite the lethargy sweeping through his limbs. After only another moment or two, she let out a long-drawn-out cry and let herself sag, sliding down his face as she carefully withdrew her hair from its various locations around his body.

            He caught her as she fell and the two of them tumbled to the ground in front of the fire together, Link pulling her more tightly into his arms. “Not so pure anymore, huh, hero?” Midna asked cheerfully.  In answer, Link kissed her nose and then her mouth, and she wriggled with pleasure between his arms.  “You idiot,” she said lazily.  “You idiot.”

            He kissed her again, the tips of her ears, her mouth, each finger.

            “Idiot,” Midna yawned one final time, before lying still.  Link lay and dozed as the twilight around them turned slowly into night, the day slipping from light into shadows.


End file.
